


Please just fucking end my miserable worthless life

by meme_chan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Fortnite - Fandom
Genre: Crack, M/M, Memes, fortnite, i want die, please end my. miserablefucking existance, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meme_chan/pseuds/meme_chan
Summary: Mark Zuckerburg and Byakuya Togami play Fortnite. Sans is in it. Please put me out of my misery





	Please just fucking end my miserable worthless life

"Fucking default skins" Zucc whispered under his breath. He was playing Fortnite on the Nintendo Switch(tm) with his boyfriend, Togami. They were at Tilted Towers, PWNing all the noob libtards they could find epic style. Togami was hiding in a bush half the time, afraid that he would end up getting killed by somebody who's epic gamer skills he had underestimated and attacked. Zucc and Togami had been fighting for about half an hour now, and the commotion around Tilted Towers was beginning to die down. As everybody seemed to collectively flee the area, Zucc and Togami decided to share some idle chat.

"So, did you hear about Ninja? I heard he died of Ligma," Togami said.

"Yeah, it's so sad. Rip, Alexa play Despacito." Zucc responded.

They both sat in silence for a moment.

"LIGMA BALLS!!!" They both exclaimed in unison.

They both sat there, laughing for a while, until Togami noticed something in his peripheral vision on the screen.

"Hey, Mark, do you see that?"

They both looked at the tv. There appeared to be a person in-game, far in the distance. As they got closer, they noticed that the player had a skin that they had never seen before. It appeared to be a skeleton and was wearing a blue jacket, striped shorts, and slippers, and had one glowing blue eye...

"Holy shit," Zucc said, staring in awe at the screen. He jerked his head back to look at Togami. "It's Sans undertale," He said. 

Suddenly, Sans pulled out his weapon and began to shoot at Zucc. Zucc ducced away just in time, narrowly missing the bullet. He proceeded to pull out his own weapon and fire at the skeleton as Togami hid in a bush and watched Zucc with awestruck eyes. 

Zucc and Sans were in a heated battle. They were firing back and forth, trying to catch the other one off guard to land a deadly blow.

"Damn, he's good. I've hardly been able to land any hits on him." Zucc snarled.

Togami realized that this was his chance. His chance to show Zucc how much of an epic gamer he could be! While Sans was distracted, he began to crawl out of the bush. He carefully snuck around until he was behind the skeleton. He crouched and began to take aim, going for the back of Sans's skull. Finally, he let go. 

Perfect headshot.

Suddenly, the skeleton began to dissipate, leaving behind his weapons and ammo. Togami stood up from his crouched position. As he and Zucc went in to collect the spoils, they noticed something unfamiliar on the ground. Patiently, Zucc picked it up. It's name appeared as nothing more than "Sans's hoodie".

"T-Togami..." Zucc started. 

"That was EPIC!"

After that round, they decided to explore the shop, looking for nothing in particular. While browsing, something caught Zucc's eye. It was a skin that had never appeared there before. It was a skeleton wearing a blue hoodie, grey shorts, and pink slippers, and had one glowing blue eye...


End file.
